


i was all over her

by que_sera_sera



Series: dream smp wlw [4]
Category: Dream Team (Video Blogging RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Genderbending, Oneshot, separate from my other hs au, well it's the summer after they graduated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/que_sera_sera/pseuds/que_sera_sera
Summary: georgie meets a mysterious girl at a party.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dream smp wlw [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767187
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	i was all over her

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for not having posted in a while! here's a one-shot to tide you over until i can finish all my other stuff.
> 
> thank you to ricketypersnickety and isleofdreams for helping me edit this fic !!
> 
> cc's, if you happen to see this, please ask before interacting publicly.

Georgie takes her shitty beer and decides to stick to the wall. She didn’t really want to be here, but she had nothing better to do, and this was supposed to be the time of her life. It’s whatever. As she nurses her large red cup, she looks at everything going on at the party. Popular girls and guys playing beer pong, a girl talking with a guy on the couch, some kids giggling as they ran into the nearest lockable room, a few guys intensely playing Mario Kart. Some other kids are surveying the room from the wall. 

The girl on the couch looks sad. She’s not talking to anyone anymore. Georgie watches as the girl shifts in her chair. Georgie downs her beer and sets her cup down on a surface, then goes to the girl. Even though Georgie is only barely drunk, she still can’t recognize who it is. 

"Do you want a drink?" Georgie asks. The girl flinches, obviously surprised.

"Sure. Promise you won’t kill me?" the girl replies.

"‘Course," Georgie absentmindedly mumbles back, already stepping away to get the drinks. She walks to the area with the unopened cases and gets two cups and two bottles.

"Forgot to ask," Georgie says as she’s close to the couch again, "Cup or bottle?"

"Clay," the girl answers immediately. Her face morphs into an expression of terror. "Sorry. Thought you were going to ask my name. Hm, cup."  
  
"Sorry about that, kinda rude of me. My name is Georgie." Georgie moves to pour a bottle’s contents into a cup.

"Y’know what? Fuck it, bottle. Cups can be used as our emergency shank or whatever," Clay responds.

Georgie stops what she’s doing and hands over the bottle. Clay accepts it gingerly.

"Cheers." Georgie puts her bottle out.

"Isn’t that only for restaurants?" Clay asks, frowning.

"You’re going to leave me hanging?" Georgie questions, raising her eyebrows.

Clay clinks her bottle with Georgie’s. "Cheers."

"To anything?" Georgie remembers to ask.

Clay pauses for a moment. "To living."

"I’ll drink to that."

Georgie takes a swig of the beer, then grimaces.

"Lightweight?" Clay grins.

"Tastes like shit," Georgie responds, making a face in order to attempt to get that taste off of her tongue. "Hey, you want to skip this party?"  
  
Clay looks around the party. "Fuck yeah."

* * *

They make it outside, barely remembering to put their shoes back on their feet.

Clay hiccups and giggles. "Do we go anywhere from here?" 

"Wanna go to the forest preserve?" Georgie asks.

Clay smiles. "Sounds fun."

They don’t walk too far into the forest preserve. It’s just enough that Georgie still has cell reception and can find her way out easily, but far out enough from cars and people. Nobody really walks into places like this at this time in the morning.

The forest preserve is deep and full of trees, so they mostly just stick to the paths. At one point, they stop.

"I’m cold," Clay says, her breath visible in the air.

"Take my jacket." Georgie unbuttons her jacket and hands it to Clay.

"You don’t have to—I’m really cold though," Clay clarifies. When Georgie gets up close, she can hear softly chattering teeth.

Georgie starts with putting one arm into the jacket, and then the shoulder. After that, Georgie wraps the jacket around Clay’s back and she puts the other arm into the jacket. She moves to the front to button Clay up. 

Both of their breaths are quiet yet intermingle, the smell of cheap alcohol intertwining with the smell of cheap alcohol, little puffs of breath in the air mixing together and dissipating. Georgie starts from the bottom button, her fingers trembling and fumbling with the buttons all the way up the jacket.

"Do you want me to button up here?" Georgie asks.

"No," Clay replies.

Georgie’s hand lingers longer than it should. She reaches up to Clay’s chin, brushes her fingers lightly against it, and pulls away.

Clay blinks. She opens her mouth like she has something to say, then closes it.

"Thanks." 

"Yeah," Georgie acknowledges, "‘Course."

Clay opens her mouth again and shuts it again. 

Georgie sits down on the forest floor and gestures for Clay to sit down with her.

"It’s probably full of deer shit." Clay wrinkles her nose.

"All the water you drink was probably dinosaur piss at one point. Live a little," Georgie tries.

The attempt works. Clay sits down on the forest floor, next to Georgie. 

"It’s really nice out here," Clay says. "It feels clear."  
  
"The air?"

Clay shrugs. "Dunno. Everything."  
  
"Weren’t you the one saying this was all deer shit a few minutes ago?" Georgie asks, grinning.

"The ground, not the rest of it." Clay snorts. "It just feels nice to be near a tree. God, I sound like _The Lorax_ , don’t I?"

" _Let it grow, let it grow_ ," Georgie sings. "But yeah, I know what you mean."

No suburban smog. No other people. Just them sitting, surrounded by everything they hadn’t lost yet.

Georgie looks at Clay’s face. Clay is looking back. 

"What time is it?" Clay asks after a while of comfortable silence.

Georgie pulls out her phone. "It’s 3:46, why?"

"What’s your Insta?" Clay asks, taking out her phone. 

They exchange accounts, and Georgie lingers over the profile picture. It’s Clay at the beach, smiling.

She looks beautiful with a smile.

"Can I crash at yours? Mine would kill me if I got home drunk," Clay replies.

"Can you take twenty minutes of walking?" 

Clay clears her throat. "Think so."

* * *

Clay smiles loopily. "How much more?"  
  
"Three minutes," Georgie replies.

Clay keeps walking. Her eyes wander, which is something that Georgie doesn’t get. Every street looks the same to Georgie. Georgie can’t tell the difference in good lighting. 

Eventually, though, they reach the road and the house. Georgie enters through the side door with Clay. Georgie’s parents are asleep, of course. They quietly sneak through the house until they reach Georgie’s room. 

They both have to take the bed, so Georgie sets out anti-hangover pills and trashbags to vomit into. Georgie finds Clay a good change of clothes and she looks away while Clay changes.

When they both get into the bed, Georgie wants to do something. Pet Clay’s hair, stroke her chin. Something affectionate.

She resists, and falls into a deep sleep.

* * *

The morning after goes as expected: hangover for both of them. After the pill, Georgie puts frozen waffles in the toaster for both of them and they have a meal of waffles and syrup. It’s good in the end, engineered to be good, but Georgie wasn’t looking forward to anything that wasn’t sweet.

"I have to go," Clay says suddenly, "Thank you so much."  
  
She gives Georgie a peck on the cheek and leaves.

Georgie stands, shocked at what happened. Happy, but shocked. She wants to tell Clay not to go, but she can’t. There’s nothing she can do.

After today, Clay’s just a beautiful stranger.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! according to ao3 statistics, 69% of you don't press the kudos button after you read my stuff. i'm joking it's just funny number haha
> 
> please kudos and comment if you enjoyed!! it makes me more encouraged to write c:
> 
> title from "i was all over her" by salvia palth.


End file.
